


From the Outside Looking In

by MadameCristal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Knows, Drabble, Hale-McCall Pack, POV Danny Mahealani, People should ask Danny Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Danny Mahealani is not an idiot. Too bad nobody every asks him for help when things start going south.





	From the Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble because I loved Danny, and he deserved better!
> 
> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are on me! Enjoy.

He’s pretty sure they all think he’s an idiot. That Jackson wasn’t actually his best friend. He has eyes and a brain. He can clearly see that werewolves are real. Again, he’s not an idiot. He is, however, respectful of other people’s wishes. So he’s waiting for someone to actually tell him before he gets involved. If he gets involved. Because he’s not sure he actually wants to be involved. But he misses Jackson, now that he’s in London. And he misses Lydia, now that she’s part of the pack. Honestly, he would get involved if anyone bothered to let him in on the secret. But they don’t.

***

He watches patiently, until the bodies start to pile up. He knows his new boyfriend is a werewolf. He knows about the currents and ley lines. He knows about the Alpha Pack. He knows about Miss Jennifer Blake. Still nobody tells him anything. And really there’s not much he can do anyway, as a human. So he doesn’t do anything. Of course, that makes him feels guilty. He calls Jackson in London. He tells him everything. His best friend has questionable morals at time, but he trusts him. And he knows that Jackson will believe him. He’ll come back to Beacon Hills, because Danny asked. Really, they were always a better team together. And he plans to help with the problem, requested or not.

Things gets complicated fast before Jackson arrives though. Sheriff Stilinski, Ms. McCall, and Mr. Argent are taken by Miss Blake just as Jackson arrives in town. Danny knows that the plan the Hale-McCall pack will come up will not be the best solution, not even close. Their solutions never are. Besides, he already knows where the Nemeton is. He’s done his research. He tows Jackson from the airport to the Nemeton and retrieves the adults. 

They take them to the animal clinic, right into the back room as Stiles and Scott are filling tubs with ice. Because of course they were going to do something drastically stupid. Stiles stares at him open-mouthed and then attacks his father in a bear hug.

“Keeping things from people smart enough to help you is stupid. Someone probably should go stop the evil English teacher now. Jackson and I are leaving,” Danny tells them, and then leaves with his best friend.

***

Back at his house, he orders pizza and sets up the Wii for Mario Kart. Jackson rolls his eyes at the choice of game, but goes to the kitchen to get soda. When he comes back, he sits next to Danny on the couch and hands him a soda.

“Sorry,” Jackson says. There’s nothing else to go with the apology, but Danny knows. He knows that Jackson is sorry he left, sorry he didn’t tell him sooner, and sorry that he hadn’t called more. But he doesn’t need to say all that. Because he’s his best friend, and he knows.

“It’s okay. Just promise me that you won’t leave me alone with these bumbling idiots again,” he finally responds. Because he really doesn’t like to be left alone. And he truly was alone without Jackson.

“I mean, not sure if you’re up for it, but I could totally use a best friend to live out _American Werewolf in London >_ with me?” Jackson says quietly. Danny can see that his best friend is trying to make a joke, in case he says no. He can also tell that Jackson really wants him to come.

“Dude. Yes. British guys are way hotter. And I’m really tired of this fake Sunnydale crap.” Danny grins. Jackson lets out a breath, like he was waiting for Danny’s answer before he could breath. 

“Then it’s settled. Now I’m going to kick your ass on Rainbow Road,” Jackson taunts. They spend the rest of the night playing video games and pretending everything is normal. And to Danny, it is. He doesn’t care that his best friend is a werewolf. He doesn’t care that this town is a magnet for bad shit. 

He’s leaving. There won’t even be a discussion about it, not really. His mom has asked him for years if he wants to go to boarding school (or move altogether) for a better education. He’d always said no. His life was here. It was just to two of them anyway, so he didn’t want to leave her. Or Jackson. Of course, things hadn’t been _as bad_ before. But it was time to go now. He was sure his mom would come too. She had no real ties or love for Beacon Hills. She was a computer engineer. She could do that in London. 

***

London was rainy and cloudy. The sky had more shades of grey than he even knew existed. He liked it. It felt safer and more like home than Beacon Hills ever had. Plus, he got to play lacrosse with his best friend again. And English guys really were sexier. 

Sometimes he felt a twinge of guilt at the mess that was Beacon Hills. But they hadn’t wanted to his help, had never thought that much of him. Jackson and his new pack, though, they enjoy having Danny around. They appreciate it when he gives his input on situations. They’ve even offered him the bite. Not that he thinks he needs or wants it. But it’s nice, to be offered and wanted.

And despite all he changes in his life in the last year, Danny Māhealani is happy. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥
> 
> Also, feel free to leave kudos and any comments! I really love when people do that!


End file.
